Larimar
is a female Arctic fox Jewelpet who represents Love and Peace. She is the forty-second (and so far, last) Jewelpet in the franchise overall. Appearance Larimar is an Arctic fox with snow white fur, pink inner ears and whitish-blue ear tips, chest and tail fluff. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of cyan larimar. For her attire, she wears a blue and white beaded necklace with a light blue snowflake-shaped larimar jewel attached around her neck and her tail is decorated with a pink flower scrunchie on the tail's base with her necklace beads tied near the tip of the tail. In episode 3b of Jewelpet Magical Change, Larimar's tail became a spirit named Shippo-san, and it lasted for the duration of the episode (until she was temporarily revived in episode 37). A Jewel Charm form of Larimar is yet to be revealed. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, Larimar is depicted as a teenage girl with shoulder-length blue hair and a light blue and white winter dress. She also has two big white pompoms for her earrings. Personality According to the official website, Larimar is curious, prospective and willing to make friends. It would also appear that she has a habit of drinking tea. In Jewelpet Magical Change, Larimar is mostly kind but less confident and always dreaming to become a famous idol singer. However, she can sometimes be snarky when she disapproves of something or someone. Skills As the Jewelpet of Love and Peace, Larimar's magic spells allow humans to avoid arguing and/or fighting with other people and make peace between them. In the anime, it is shown that Larimar has a talent of singing beautifully. History In Lady Jewelpet Larimar first appeared in episode 47, where she was Lady Rector's former mentor. During Larimar and Rector's partnership, Rector asked Larimar to lend her magical powers to her, but she refused; because she thought it would be too much to handle for her. As their conversation became heated, Rector abandons Larimar in anger, breaking her heart. Larimar then transformed into her jewel form and rested until Momona and Cayenne went to and awakened her after they have both used the Final Wand. In Jewelpet Magical Change Larimar appears as one of the main Jewelpet heroines alongside Ruby, Labra, and Luna, living with Airi Kirara in her house. Like all Jewelpets, she has the ability to transform into a human with her Jewel Watch, a magical wristwatch device. In episode 29, Larimar, in her human form, bumps into a boy named Souya and he asks her to be his girlfriend for a day as a hoard of girls approaches them. At first, Larimar is reluctant, but as the day goes on, she gradually develops romantic emotions for Souya himself. Gallery Trivia *Larimar's jewel motif is the larimar (pictured), also known as "Stefilia's Stone". It is a rare blue variety of pectolite found only in the Dominican Republic, in the Caribbean. Its coloration varies between white, light-blue, green-blue and deep blue. **Her secondary motif is a snowflake. *Larimar's design is inspired from a winning contest entry held in Japan.レディジュエルペットBOX7.7発売 Jewelpet_anime. (2014, Oct 26). Tweet introducing a designing competition for the 42nd Jewelpet with the motif of larimar. Twitter. Retrieved January 28, 2018.(2015, Jan 3). 42番目のジュエルペットは「ラリマー」　3月頃アニメに登場. こもぺす. Retrieved January 28, 2018. *Larimar is the last and most recent Jewelpet to be introduced in the franchise. References Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Canine Category:Females Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Foxes Category:Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Blue Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists